mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Idaho Falls Idaho Temple
The Idaho Falls Idaho Temple (formerly the Idaho Falls Temple) is the tenth constructed and eighth operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located in the city of Idaho Falls, Idaho it was the first LDS temple built in Idaho, and the first temple built with a modern single-spire design. The temple in Idaho Falls was announced on March 3, 1937. The building was designed by the church board of temple architects: Edward O. Anderson, Georgious Y. Cannon, Ramm Hansen, John Fetzer, Hyrum Pope, Lorenzo Snow Young. The exterior of the temple was completed in September 1941 and the interior was expected to be completed the following year. However, with World War II shortages, it delayed the completion of the temple for four more years. In spite of delays, LDS Church president George Albert Smith dedicated the Idaho Falls Temple just one month after the war ended, on September 23, 1945. The temple was built on a plot, has 4 ordinance rooms and 9 sealing rooms, and has a total floor area of . The name of the temple was changed from the Idaho Falls Temple to the Idaho Falls Idaho Temple in 1999 when the church introduced standardized naming conventions for temples worldwide.[[Deseret News] Temples renamed to uniform guidelines] In March 2015, the temple closed for renovations that were expected to last 18 months.Two Temples Scheduled for Renovation in Germany and Idaho The renovations took nearly two years and following their completion, a public open house was held from April 22 through May 20, 2017, excluding Sundays.Idaho Falls Idaho Temple Open House, Rededication Dates Announced The temple was rededicated by Henry B. Eyring on June 4, 2017. Temple District Bannock County, ID # Chubbock Idaho Stake # McCammon Idaho Stake # Pocatello Idaho Stake # Pocatello Idaho Alameda Stake # Pocatello Idaho Central Stake # Pocatello Idaho East Stake # Pocatello Idaho Highland Stake # Pocatello Idaho North Stake # Pocatello Idaho Tyhee Stake # Pocatello Idaho YSA 1st Stake # Pocatello Idaho YSA 2nd Stake Bingham County, ID # Blackfoot Idaho Stake # Blackfoot Idaho East Stake # Blackfoot Idaho Northwest Stake # Blackfoot Idaho South Stake # Blackfoot Idaho West Stake # Firth Idaho Stake # Shelley Idaho Stake # Shelley Idaho South Stake Bonneville County, ID # Ammon Idaho Stake # Ammon Idaho East Stake # Ammon Idaho Foothills Stake # Ammon Idaho North Stake # Idaho Falls Stake # Idaho Falls Ammon West Stake # Idaho Falls Central Stake # Idaho Falls Eagle Rock Stake # Idaho Falls East Stake # Idaho Falls Lincoln Stake # Idaho Falls North Stake # Idaho Falls South Stake # Idaho Falls Taylor Mountain Stake # Idaho Falls West Stake # Idaho Falls YSA Stake # Iona Idaho Stake # Iona Idaho South Stake # Ucon Idaho Stake Butte County, ID # Moore Idaho Stake Jefferson County, ID # Menan Idaho Stake # Rigby Idaho Stake # Rigby Idaho East Stake # Rigby Idaho South Stake # Terreton Idaho Stake Lemhi County, ID # Salmon Idaho Stake Power County, ID # American Falls Idaho Stake Presidents Notable presidents of the temple include David A. Smith (1943–49) and John H. Groberg (2005–08). # Doyle L. Batt 2019– # Donald J Archibald 2014–2019 # Gerald A. Mead 2011–2014 # Larry G. Stoddard 2008–2011 # John H. Groberg 2005–2008 # Newell K. Richardson 2002–2005 # Mark G. Ricks 1999–2002 # Glen C. Nelson 1996–1999 # Preston B. Brimhall 1993–1996 # C. Gayle Williams 1990–1993 # Milton A. Romrell 1987–1990 # Rheim M. Jones 1984–1987 # Devere Harris 1980–1984 # Delbert V. Groberg 1975–1980 # Cecil E. Hart 1970–1975 # Parley A. Arave 1966–1970 # William L. Killpack 1949–1965 # David Smith 1943–1949 See Also * LDS Church in Idaho * Idaho List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Category:Idaho Category:Idaho Falls Category:Temples of the Church Category:United States